


The Definition of Comfort Fic

by flaming_muse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we could all use a hug.  Here’s one to share.</p><p>An impromptu comfort ficlet, in my mind set after 3x10 (“Yes/No”) but not related to it - spoilers through at least 3x07 ("I Kissed A Girl").</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition of Comfort Fic

Kurt sat at his dressing table slowly turning his mother’s favorite tortoiseshell comb over in his hand as he let his eyes drift over the pictures he’d been adding to the tidy collage at the edges of his mirror. Blaine alone, laughing at the camera in his Dalton uniform. Mercedes and Rachel caught mid-song. His dad and Carole dancing at their wedding. Blaine and Wes playing ping-pong with a fierce intensity in Thad’s basement rec room. Finn and Puck tossing a yelling Santana into a pool on a bright summer afternoon. Blaine and Kurt caught holding hands and sharing a lounge chair late that same evening. Rachel, Kurt, and Tina posing in the mall with the most hideous hats on their heads. Blaine and Kurt lounging beneath a tree resplendent in its full fall foliage. Mike, Puck, Blaine, and Artie lined up playing air guitar in the Choir Room. Kurt wearing Blaine’s hat and grinning at the camera being held at arm’s length by Blaine beside him. Kurt outside of the Gershwin, his eyes so bright with amazement they were nearly burning through the paper of the picture.

With a sigh, Kurt looked out of his window at the tiny flakes of snow falling just beyond the panes. There was no real reason for him to be unhappy. He had his family and friends, and his dad and Carole weren’t in Washington yet. He had Blaine. He didn’t officially have a rejection from NYADA. He had so many good things and still so many hopes ahead, and yet... and yet even with his life as good as it possibly ever had been not every day was an easy one. Sometimes the world seemed so large and unsure. Sometimes it felt like it was just waiting to try to crush him. He wasn’t going to let it, but it was still going to try and try and try.

He heard a familiar tread bounding up the stairs, and Kurt turned from the window to greet Blaine as he knocked on the frame of the door. Blaine always knocked, even when Kurt was looking right at him; it was like he couldn’t overcome that ingrained ritual of politeness.

“Hello,” Blaine said with a smile as Kurt gestured for him to come into his room. He had shed his coat (and probably scarf) downstairs and most likely had tucked them away in the closet like the good guest he always was, but his hair still sparkled with the melting stars of snow that had fallen on it. There was just a hint of pink in his cheeks from the winter chill.

“Hi,” Kurt said, and he smiled back. It was Blaine; even when the weight of the world was on Kurt’s shoulders he always wanted to smile at Blaine.

And yet Blaine’s own expression turned serious as he took in Kurt from head to toe. Kurt didn’t know what Blaine saw - he was dressed to perfection as usual, after all - but it made Blaine drop his bag on the end of Kurt’s bed and come over to him.

“Scoot over,” Blaine said, perching on the edge of Kurt’s dressing table bench when Kurt gave him a few scant inches of room. “A little more.”

“What are you doing?” Kurt asked as he complied.

Blaine carefully freed the comb from Kurt’s grasp and placed it on the table before wrapping his arms around him. “Hugging you.”

“All right...” Kurt squeezed him back; it wasn’t like he didn’t like being in close contact with his boyfriend, even if the circumstances seemed a little weird.

Instead of giving him a brief embrace, though, Blaine didn’t let him go. He continued to hold on in a pleasant but tight and unyielding grip.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked with mild alarm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. This is for you."

"But - "

“Just let me for a minute, Kurt.”

Kurt sighed in resignation and closed his eyes. It wasn’t particularly a hardship, of course. He let his arms settle around Blaine’s back and rested his cheek against Blaine’s. Blaine’s skin was a little cool from outside, but the pleasant familiarity of the ghost of his aftershave and the faint prickle of the day’s growth of whiskers was warming beyond far the point of contact. It was Blaine. He was touching _Blaine_. His shoulders were appealingly broad beneath Kurt’s hands, the curve of his biceps strong where they pressed against him. They, too, were familiar, but that they were something he was actually used to and even intimate with was still a novelty. Kurt let himself enjoy the heady reality of being that close to his quite attractive boyfriend before giving another squeeze and pulling away.

At least he _tried_ to pull away; Blaine kept him close and murmured, “I’m not done yet.”

“Blaine,” Kurt protested with a laugh. Blaine didn’t move an inch beyond nuzzling against his ear. His warm breath tickled on each exhalation, but Kurt found himself too drawn to the rise and fall of Blaine’s firm chest against his own to care about the annoyance. He could feel Blaine’s heartbeat under his palms and count each blink from the featherlight caress of Blaine’s eyelashes against his temple. Blaine’s hip and thigh were bleeding warmth into his own where their bodies were pressed tightly together on the narrow bench.

“Let me,” Blaine said again, and Kurt took a deep breath and did.

Melting into Blaine without conscious thought, Kurt let his tension ebb away, at least for the moment. He let himself be wrapped up in his boyfriend. He let himself enjoy an embrace that offered him love, comfort, and support without requiring anything in return but him accepting it. It was a reminder that he wasn’t alone, that he was important enough for Blaine to want to hold onto him and have him close. And the hug itself was wonderful, and not just because Blaine was beyond appealing for Kurt to be near, to smell, to touch, to feel; the hug was warm, secure, and unwavering. Kurt held on and mirrored it all back.

“Better?” Blaine asked after a little while, brushing his lips in a soft kiss against Kurt’s cheek.

Kurt nodded against Blaine’s shoulder. He really did feel better; he still had the world weighing on him, but now he had the energy to face it. "Thank you.”

“Any time. Nothing’s better than a hug.”

Blaine said it with such utter sincerity that Kurt had to lift his head and fix him with a raised eyebrow. " _Nothing_?" he asked.

“Uh.” Much to Kurt’s amusement, Blaine looked confused for a second before he glanced away and gave an embarrassed little laugh. “Well, nothing’s better when we’re not alone in the house,” he said. “But I have to admit I’m still a big fan of hugging.”

Kurt breathed in the scent of Blaine’s hair as Blaine’s arms tightened around him and pulled him close once more. “I think I’m becoming one, too.”


End file.
